A Feline's Love
by SINDER-CHAR
Summary: After a long day of classes, Pain heads home only to find a strange scarlet colored cat to the street soaked to the bone from the chilly rain. Unmoving and riddled with wounds, Pain takes the animal in and treats it's injury's. But things aren't 'normal' when it came to this cat, and secrets weren't the only thing coming to the surface as Pain try's to life his almost normal life.


**Ohayo everyone! I'm SINDER-CHAR, but you can call me Sin-chan. **

**This is my first Yaoi, and Gaara-Pain story. I don't know if this is any good but I hope everyone likes it.**

**I would like to give thanks to my best friend, Fairytailgirl111, the person that inspired this story, and Kiba1988. You all mean a lot to me and this, hopefully, will say thanks for all you guys have done for me. Please enjoy.**

* * *

It was cold, and raining. The street's of Tokyo were crowded never the less. It was just after five in the afternoon by the time Pains classes got out, but after a thirty minute train ride he still had to walk a ways before getting home.

Pain wasn't complained though, he liked the rain, especially when he had a umbrella. Witch he was smart enough to bring today.

He walked threw the residential streets witch led to his house. As expected the streets were empty, most already inside hiding from the down pour.

That's when he saw it. The small fire red animal curled up next to a lamp post. Even though its crimson fur was soaked threw, he could tell the tinted water around it wasn't from its coat. It was blood, and a lot of it.

Staring at the blood soaked cat, he felt a slight pang of gilt go threw his chest seeing it. Pain knelt down, pulling off his jacket, and rapped it around the cat. It flinched and let out a low 'mew' but its eyes didn't open.

Pain cradled him to his chest and started for home again.

Pain was a normal guy, he had a heart- thought, some of his friends said different. He felt bad seeing the cat so defenseless, so small and fridge. He didn't like seeing anything like that.

Pain unlocked and pushed open the door to his apartment. It was only a twenty minute walk from the S-line subway that gave him a ride to his collage.

The building only had two unites, the top story was his while the land lord- a friend of his since primary school- lived in the one below him. Pains apartment was large for just one person. The hall turned off into the kitchen that was molarity sized. Passing it, the living room was set with black and silver furniture, on the right wall was doors leading to his bedroom and bathroom.

The first thing Pain did was set the cat down on the couch and went to the bathroom. He grabbed a few clothes' and filled a bowl with warm water. Going back to the couch, he un rapped the cat, dipping a hand towel in the water and rung it out, before slowly running it over the biggest wound on the cats side. It wasn't big enough to be life threatening but it still cause a large amount of pain. The cat flinched away, letting out a small whimper.

"Its ok, shh." Pain whispered, working to the ones on it's face. "Everything's going to be ok."

The word's seemed to calm it down. As Pain washed out every small cut and scrape on the frail animal, it never made more sound then small whimpers and meows here and there.

He rang out the red died cloth into the water, turning it a dark pinkish color. Pain picked up another clothe, dipping it in the water and started on the neko's other side.

When Pain finished there, he grabbed a dry clothe and started drying the rain off the cat. It was then he noticed it. A small black bead held around the cats neck with a tiny string. He fingered the small stone, pausing when it slipped to one side.

A stone I.D tag?

He pressed it open, only finding one word. The three Kanji spelling out 'Gaara'.

"Gaara? Is that your name?"

Small blue-green eyes peaked open in response, they were glazed but focused on his intently. Pain stared at the cat for a second before grinning. "Gaara, huh? I wonder who named you that. 'Self loving demon'." As he pronounced it's name, Gaara's eyes closed and his head lolled back lazily.

"Gaara," The suddenly sound made said cats ears twitch. But no other sound came. Just a light pressure that came down on his head, between his eyes.

The unexpected touch made a small, pleasured sound bubble up it's through. Pain smiled lightly at the purr. "You like that?" The purr got louder in response.

Gaara suddenly moved, slowly getting to his feet. Pain watched as he made his way to Pains leg and sat next to him, Gaara's small paw coming to rest on his thigh. His aqua eyes looking up to Pains, and a small 'mewu' coming out of his mouth. Gaara laid down with his head resting on the large mans leg.

Pain chuckled, slowly and lightly patting its head.

Gaara seemed more lively now. His injury's not as threatening as they looked before. He just looked a bit tired.

The orange haired man smiled to himself, grabbing his T.V's remote and switching the device on.

Pain turned off the television and yawned, stretching his arms over his head. He stood, slowly and carefully picking Gaara up off the couch.

The small animal looked up at him with tired eyes. "It ok. I'm taking you to bed." Pain answered the question he thought Gaara was asking. And he ducked his head down and nuzzled his head into Pains chest.

Pain moved into his bedroom, finding the room just as he left it. He walked to the queen sized bed, taking a pillow off the bed along with a blanket. He walked to the small wardrobe on the left wall and set the pillow next to it, folding up the blanket, he set it on the pillow. Next he sat Gaara down on the make-shift bed.

With that done, he pulled open a drawer on the wardrobe and took out a pair of louse black pajama pants. He pulled off the shirt and pants he was wearing threw them in a laundry basket on the other side of the room next to the second door to the bathroom.

Pain pulled the black and red printed blankets on his bed back, only to pause when a small, cracking 'mew' came from behind him. He turned just in time to see Gaara almost take a face dive into the floor as he slowly limped towards him. He sighed, picking up the cat and set him on the pillow on the bed.

"Your spoiled. Turning me into a softy." Pains voice was ruff, but the whispered words were meant to relax the tense kitten. It seemed to do the trick, Gaara had made a small pur-ish meow back and rounded himself into a ball.

Pain laid down, flipping the light switch next to his bed, and pulled the covers over himself. His hand coming to rest on the pillow as he rubbed Gaara's ear. "After your injury's heal, I'll see what to do about finding your home."

Gaara's head poked up. "Mew~"

Pain chuckled lightly. "I'll take that as a thank you."

Pain had no problem falling asleep that summer night, however rainy it was.

* * *

**I hope you like it! It's only the first chapter, so be patient! **

**If you have any suggestion's on where I should take this story, please tell me.**

**Thank you, SINDER-CHAR! **


End file.
